All is fair in Love
by BatterieszX
Summary: Konoka confesses to Setsuna after knowing that she will be married but all Setsuna does is hurt her again by running away for she is afraid that if she told Konoka her true feelings, Konoemon would ban her from seeing Konoka again. Same summary appiles.
1. Chapter 1

{This is a very crappy story so turn back while you can. You have been warned.}

Chapter 1

"_I'm sorry Konoka but this is for the family and who knows? Maybe you'll .." Before Konoemon could finish Konoka had already rushed out of the room. 'Married? Kono-chan's getting married' Setsuna thought, apparently she was called to speak with the headmaster too and had heard everything. Setsuna's heart was torn into a bleeding mess and was just about to follow Konoka out of the room when... "Setsuna please wait, i have something to request of you." "Y...yes sir?"_

"_I want you to make sure that nothing's going to come between this."Konoemon said stroking his beard. "H..hai..now if you would excuse me.." With that Setsuna left the room to find a crying Konoka there. "H..hey Ojou-sama please don't cry." Setsuna said softly embracing Konoka._

"_I don't understand why Grandfather would do this...I knew it would have to be like this sooner or later but...i already am in love with someone else." Konoka looked up at Setsuna, "I'm in love with you." Before Setsuna could react, Konoka leaned in and kissed her. Setsuna eyes widened but after a few moments later she was about to close her eyes and kiss back when a thought came to mind. 'I want nothing to come between this....' It echoed in Setsuna's head and she pulled back and broke the kiss. "I'm sorry Ojou-sama but..but i can't do this." Setsuna began to run away from Konoka when she heard Konoka speak and stopped in her tracks , "But Secchan! Don't you love me back?" It was obvious that Konoka had started crying again. Setsuna began running again she wanted to get away from this girl who had been hurt and hurt by her again.'Tears were now streaming down Setsuna's cheeks as she ran. 'I do Kono-chan..I do..more than you'll ever know..'_

"I'm such an idolt!" Setsuna exclaimed burrying her head into her pillow. She was recalling what she had done to Konoka a day ago when knocking could be heard. "Come in.." Setsuna said in a depressing tone. A red-headed teen walked in and looked daggers at Setsuna. "Ok tell me what have you done again to make Konoka so sad and down in the dumps?" With no response from Setsuna, Asuna gave Setsuna a smack in the back which made her sit up and look at her. "What do you want?! I'm already frustrated and guilty about what i did ok?! So leave me alone!" Setsuna scowled.

"Ok, ok i get it but you don't have to blow a fuse over it." Asuna sat beside Setsuna,patting her on the shoulder. "Oh come on it can't be that bad. Now tell me." With that Setsuna began telling her what had happened.

"What?! Konoka kissed you and you broke away? No wonder that poor girl's sad." "....."

"You know Setsuna it was the prefect time to confess your love to her." "W..wha..H..how...you?"

Setsuna was now stuttering nonsense out of her mouth. "Well it was very obvious...and i sorta picked it up." Asuna replied as if Setsuna's words made any sense. "You know you really should apologise and confess to her, she's been crying almost every one or two hours." "I..I..I can't."

Setsuna muttered under her breath. "Because of your duty?" Setsuna nodded her head sliently.

"Ojou-sama's getting married too and i can't interfere with her future. If i do ..then maybe I won't be able to see Ojou-sama again." Asuna stood up and began to make her way to the door. When Asuna was about to open the door she whispered, "She'll never be happy..Absense will make the heart grow fonder." With that Asuna left Setsuna in deep thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Coming from Asuna, it's some deep words. But....What should i do?' Setsuna thought burrying her head in her pillow groaning away. Soon she fell into a sleep and was having a dream or a fear come true .........

' _"Kono-chan, i just wanted to say that i love you!" Setsuna said blushing away but nevertheless_

_kept her eyes locked to Konoka's. Konoka said nothing but just smiled her sweetest smile she had and leaned in closer to Setsuna. When their lips were simply inches apart, Konoka whispered, " I love you too.." With that she leaned in and started to kiss Setsuna who was responding to the kiss._

_Setsuna and Konoka had been waiting for this moment for ages since they were head over heels in love with each other since they met when they were just innocent then their passionate _

_kiss was interrupted when they heard someone shouting at them. Setsuna reluctantly pulled away to_

_see who was it who was snarling at them. To their astonishment, it was Konoemon himself. "I demand an explanation to why i come out of my office for once to find my granddaughter kissing her bodyguard!" He exclaimed at the two. Setsuna gulped and looked at Konoka for help but to no avail. "Well sir..we..we.." "We're in love in each other." Konoka interrupted. Konoemon's face beamed with anger as if he had heard something that was not meant to be said."But that's unacceptable! It's unforgivable for you to be in love with a person who is the same gender as you! And one who is a hanyo!" To Setsuna, what Konoemon had said had hit a raw nerve, which caused her to hang her head low in shame. Konoka immediately noticed this and said to Setsuna, "Secchan...there's no need to be ashame of who you are as I love you the way you are."Konoka's words gave a little ecouragement to Setsuna which caused her to stare deeply into Konoka's eyes in gratitude."That's enough nonsense out of you two! I'm disappointed in you Setsuna, you were suppose to protect Konoka not fall in love with her!" "But grandfather.."Before Konoka could finish what she wanted to say her grandfather interrupted her , " I couldn't give a hoot to what you say or think, your relationship with Setsuna is over! And to prove my point, Setsuna you're now forbidden to get close to Konoka or else you'll be forced to leave the school!" With that everything turned black........._And Setsuna found herself sitting up in her bed with a tear sliding down her cheek. 'This is why i can't say what i want to say.....' Setsuna thought. Deciding that she couldn't sleep, she decided to go out to train.

Just a note of thanks to those who even bothered to read this! :D


End file.
